Rückblicke
by Kruemelmonster
Summary: Allison Browns ist nervös, schließlich ist heute ihr erster Arbeitstag bei Dr. McIntyre. Und hinzu kommt, dass Allison ein Geheimnis hat...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: M*A*S*H gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit..._

**Rückblicke**

Allison Brown schlug ihre Hände verzweifelt auf das Lenkrad. Es war nicht zu fassen, ihr erster Arbeitstag und sie kam zu spät. Das machte sicherlich einen guten Eindruck auf ihren neuen Chef... Zum hundersten Mal sagte sie sich selbst "Ruhig bleiben, du kannst sowieso nichts ändern!"

Der Tag hatte schon äußerst bescheiden begonnen, sie hatte verschlafen, dann hatte sie bei dem eiligen Frühstück Marmelade auf ihre Lieblingsbluse gekleckert und musste sich deshalb ein neues Outfit zusammenstellen, sie war völlig abgehetzt in ihren alten VW gesprungen und wie eine Irre davongerast. Zu allem Überfluss steckte sie jetzt auch noch im Stau, der Verkehr in Boston war manchmal einfach mörderisch! Ein Auto war in einen LKW gerast und es konnte Stunden dauern bis alles geräumt war und die Fahrt weitergehen konnte. Am meisten ärgerte sich Allison darüber, dass ihr neuer Chef sie jetzt sicher für unzuverlässig halten würde. Dabei war das doch ihr erster Job in Boston, ihr erster Job überhaupt. Sie hatte gerade erst die Schwesternschule abgeschlossen und war vor ein paar Monaten aus ihrem Heimatort in die große Stadt an der Ostküste gezogen. In dem winzigen Apartment, in dem sie wohnte, standen noch überall Kisten mit unausgepackten Sachen, ihre Kleidung lag lose am Boden und Möbel hatte sie auch kaum. Einzig ein Bett und ein kleiner klappriger Tisch schmückten ihre Wohnung. Trotzdem war sie stolz darauf, es war ihr eigenes Heim, auch wenn es klein und ungemütlich war, sie stand endlich auf eigenen Füßen. Und der Job in der Arztpraxis war der nächste Schritt in ein eigenes, unabhängiges Leben. Wenn sie denn jemals in der Praxis ankommen würde... Endlich bewegte sich der Wagen vor ihr, ihre Ausfahrt war schon in Sicht. Nur noch ein paar Meter dann war sie aus dem Stau draußen.

Als sie vor der Praxis parkte, war sie schon fast eine Stunde zu spät, ein wirklich guter Start! Sie sah sich um, die Nachbarschaft gehörte zu den wohlhabenderen Teilen Bostons. Ihr neuer Arbeitsplatz befand sich in einem großen weißen Haus, typisch für Boston wie sie inzwischen festgestellt hatte. Allison drückte die Klingel und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie eingelassen wurde. Das Wartezimmer war freundlich und hell, vier Fenster gaben einen Blick auf den Park gegenüber frei, die Wände waren in einem hellen Gelbton gestrichen und die Stühle sahen so gemütlich aus, dass sie sich am liebsten hingesetzt hatte. Das einzige, was an eine Artpraxis erinnerte, war der typische Geruch, eine Mischung aus Desinfektionsmittel und Medikamenten.

Allison ging zu einer großen Frau mittleren Alters, die hinter einem Tisch saß und aufmerksam eine Zeitschrift studierte. "Guten Morgen!" Die Schwester blickte sie unfreundlich an. "Der Doktor hat keinen freien Termin mehr, kommen Sie morgen wieder!" Allison schluckte hart, diesen Empfang hatte sie nicht erwartet. Wie würde ihr Gegenüber erst reagieren wenn sie von der kleinen Verspätung erfuhr? "Ich möchte keinen Termin, ich bin Allison Brown und arbeite ab heute hier." Die Schwester wurde noch mürrischer, stand aber ohne ein Wort auf und holte einen dicken Ordner aus einem Regal. Sie fischte ein Formular heraus und reichte es Allison. "Füllen Sie das aus, dann kommen Sie wieder." Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, saß sie schon wieder vor ihrer Zeitschrift und las. Die neue Krankenschwester setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und beantwortete sorgfältig jede Frage.

Als sie fertig war kam ein junger Mann mit einem weißen Kittel aus einer weißen Tür. Er hatte dunkelblonde Haare, war groß und verdammt gutaussehend. Schüchtern trat Allison an den Tisch, der Mann unterhielt sich derweil mit der Empfangsdame. Sie sprachen leise, also konnte sie kein Wort verstehen. Alles was sie aufschnappte waren ein paar Informationen über einen Patienten. Hoffentlich darf ich mit ihm arbeiten, dachte sich Allison. Verstohlen blickte sie auf die Hand des Mannes und suchte einen Ehering. Enttäuscht bemerkte sie das Zeichen ewiger Liebe an seinem Ringfinger, die guten sind immer vergeben... "Doktor, dass ist Schwester Brown. Sie hat es offensichtlich nicht für nötig gehalten pünktlich zu erscheinen." Der Arzt lachte nur freundlich während Allison eine Entschuldigung nach der anderen vor sich hin stammelte. "Es tut mir leid, der Stau, ich wollte ja pünktlich kommen, aber da war ein Unfall und ich konnte nicht anders, ich hätte rechtzeitig kommen sollen, bitte entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Wenn Sie mich nicht mehr haben wollen, dann kann ich das verstehen, aber Sie sollten wissen, ich bin sonst nie unpünktlich, ehrlich!" Der junge Arzt streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, Allison ergriff sie dankbar. Das war schließlich das Zeichen für sie mit ihrer Entschuldigung auszuhören. "Ich bin Doktor McIntyre und das ist Schwester Mayer. Die Verspätung ist nicht so schlimm - so lange das nicht noch mal vorkommt." Die Angesprochene schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Gut, Mayer wird Ihnen später alles zeigen, jetzt kommen Sie erst mal mit mir. Sie können mir gleich zeigen, ob Sie ihren Noten gerecht werden." Allison schnappte sich einen der Kittel und folgte McIntyre in das Behandlungszimmer.

McIntyre führte Allison in das Behandlungszimmer. An der einen Wand stand eine Liege und auf der anderen Seite waren ein Schreibtisch und drei Stühle. Ansonsten war das Zimmer mit Landschaftsfotos verziert, die typischen Bilder die nervöse Patienten beruhigen sollten. Nur eine der Aufnahmen war anders, sie fiel Allison sofort wegen dem funkelnden Silberrahmen ins Auge. Sie widerstand der Versuchung näher zu treten nur mit größter Mühe, schließlich wartete ein Patient und sie wollte nicht schon wieder unangenehm auffallen. Der gutaussehende Arzt setzte sich auf den bequem aussehenden Sessel hinter dem Tisch während Allison unschlüssig in der Ecke stehen blieb. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, bei ihrer Ausbildung hatte sie keine praktische Erfahrung gesammelt. Sie hatte zwar die besten Noten aus der Medical School, sie war sogar Jahrgangsbeste gewesen, aber die traurige Wahrheit war, sie hatte noch nie mit einem richtigen Patienten geredet.

Dieser Fall schien einfach zu sein, die Frau, die McIntyre gegenüber saß, war eine alte Lady mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Entschuldigen Sie die Unterbrechung, Mrs. Lawrence. Ich hatte nur kurz etwas zu erledigen." Die Wahrheit war, er hatte die Frau nicht mehr ausgehalten. Sie war ein Hypochonder und kam jede Woche mit etwas neuem an, letzte Woche war es das Denguefieber gewesen und dieses Mal hatte sie Malaria. "Wissen Sie, ich habe seit einigen Tagen Schüttelfrost, Schweißausbrüche und meine Temperatur ist auch erhöht. Fühlen Sie mal." Allison zog ihre Augenbraue hoch und sah den Arzt fragend an. Er bedeutet ihr näher zu kommen. "Schwester, überprüfen sie doch bitte die Temperatur von Mrs Lawrence." Sie nahm das ihr dargereichte Fieberthermometer, doch die Frau hatte eindeutig kein Fieber. "36,5°C, völlig normal." Die Patientin zog die Stirn kraus als ob sie es nicht glauben konnte. Sie nahm das Thermometer selbst in die Hand und starrte ungläubig auf die Digitalanzeige. "Das Gerät muss sich irren, ich bin mir sicher, ich habe Fieber." McIntyre warf Allison einen verzweifelten Blick zu, die lächelte ermutigend zurück. "Waren Sie in den letzten zwei Wochen viel unterwegs?" Die Frau nickte begeistert. "Ich war bei meiner Schwester in Salem." Man sah es dem Doktor an, er wäre beinahe in Lachen ausgebrochen. Nur mühsam beherrschte er sich und auch Allison musste breit grinsen. Es war ja auch weithin bekannt, dass Salem zu den Risikogebieten für Malaria zählte... "Mrs Lawrence ich meinte eine Reise in die Tropen, zum Beispiel Afrika oder Südamerika." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, bekräftige aber nochmals, dass sie an Malaria erkrankt sei. "Es tut mir leid, aber unter diesen Umständen kann ich Iihnen kein Medikament verschreiben. Aber Sie können ja in das Tropeninstitut fahren und sich dort genauer erkundigen..."

Enttäuscht verließ Mrs Lawrence das Zimmer, McIntyre wartete bis er die mürrische Verabschiedung von Schwester Mayer hörte, dann lachte er laut los. Eigentlich sollte er dankbar für die Frau sein, sie kam jede Woche mit einer neuen spannenden Krankheit. "Wer war das denn?" Allison sah den immer noch lachenden McIntyre an, es dauerte noch eine Weile aber dann hatte er sich wieder beruhigt. "Mrs. Lawrence kommt in regelmäßigen Abständen zu mir, jedes mal hat sie eine neue Krankheit. Diesen Monat sind ihr Schwerpunkt die Tropenkrankheiten, sie hatte aber auch schon mal die Pest. Aber keine Angst, nicht alle unsere Patienten sind so." Der Arzt schickte sie zu Schwester Mayer, die empfing sie mit einem Grummeln. Allison wäre viel lieber bei dem netten Doktor geblieben aber stattdessen bekam sie eine Praxisführung. Während ihr Mayer das Ordner-Ablage-System erklärte, dachte Allison immer wieder an McIntyre. Lustig, nett, gutaussehend, so was traf man schließlich nicht alle Tage...

Nach der Einführung in den Praxisalltag sollte Allison Medikamente in den Arzneischrank des Behandlungszimmers einräumen. Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, sah sie sich ausgiebig um. Auf dem großen Schreibtisch standen Fotos, McIntyre mit einer Frau und zwei Mädchen vor einem kleinen Haus, sicher seine Familie. Es gab mehr solche Aufnahmen, alle mit verschiedenem Hintergrund aber immer war die selbe kleine Familie darauf zu sehen. Er war sicher ein guter Vater, er unternahm zumindest viel mit seinen Kindern.

Plötzlich fiel Allisons Blick wieder auf das Foto mit dem silbernen Rahmen. Sie trat näher und betrachtete es. Man konnte darauf ein paar Männer sehen, alle in Uniform und eine gutaussehende blonde Frau. Ein Mann trug einen Anglerhut, der nächste war kleiner und jünger und trug eine Brille, über ihnen saß ein unsympathisch aussehender Kerl ohne Lippen. Man konnte auch McIntyre sehen, er drehte sich halb zu dem Soldaten über ihm, ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und breitem Grinsen. Sie saßen vor einem großen Zelt auf einer kleinen Bank. Eigenartig, dachte Allison, wann war McIntyre im Krieg?! Er sah doch noch so jung aus...

"Was machen Sie da?" Allison zuckte zusammen als sie die wütende Stimme von ihrem Chef hörte. "Ich habe nur das Bild betrachtet Sir." Er grummelte etwas vor sich hin und sagte dann lauter "Sie werden nicht fürs Bilder anschauen sondern fürs arbeiten bezahlt, also Marsch, Marsch!" Schnell machte sich die junge Schwester wieder an die Arbeit, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum McIntyre so böse war. Vorhin hatte er noch Scherze gemacht und jetzt... Es hatte etwas mit dem Foto zu tun, da war sie sich sicher. Jetzt war ihre Neugierde geweckt und sie würde alles tun um herauszufinden, was es mit dem Bild auf sich hatte. Doch zuerst mussten die Medikamente verstaut werden.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: M*A*S*H gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit..._

Müde öffnete Allison die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung, sie konnte die Augen kaum offen halten. Sie wankte hinein und ließ ihre Sachen auf den Boden fallen. Als sie das Licht anmachte, sah sie das alte Chaos, Umzugskisten und unaufgebaute Möbel, dazwischen das Telefon und ein paar Klamotten. In dem Moment, indem sie die Türe schloss, klingelte das Telefon. Ihre Mutter ließ Allison gar keine Zeit für eine Begrüßung sondern plapperte aufgeregt drauf los. Die wichtige Neuigkeit, war die Hochzeit ihrer Nachbarin mit einem Anwalt. "Stell dir vor, er verdient so viel im Monat, wie dein Vater im Jahr! Er sieht gut aus! Sie hat ihn auf dem College kennen gelernt! Dabei ist sie doch erst so alt wie du und schon verheiratet!" Allison kannte diese Reden schon in und auswendig, ihre Mutter machte ihr immer Vorwürfe, sie hätte doch studieren und Ärztin werden sollen. Aber das wollte sie nie. Sie fand den Beruf der Krankenschwester immer spannender, sie hatte die Wahl gehabt zwischen einem Medizinstudium und der Medical School und hatte sich für letzteres entschieden. Aber ihre Mutter konnte das nicht akzeptieren. Allison war zu fertig, um sich darüber aufzuregen, sie ließ ihre Mum einfach sprechen. Beinahe wäre sie eingeschlafen, im letzten Moment wachte sie auf. Sonst wäre sie mit dem Kopf gegen eine Kiste geknallt, keine schöne Vorstellung. Sie verabschiedete sich von ihrer Mutter unter dem Vorwand gleich einen heiratswilligen, reichen Mann mit Uni-Abschluss zu treffen und legte schnell auf.

Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer und schaufelte das Bett unter den ganzen Kleidungsstücken frei. Dann ließ sie sich, noch vollständig bekleidet, fallen und rollte sich zusammen. Sie schlief fast augenblicklich ein und versank in einen tiefen Traum. Es war mitten in der Nacht, als sie wieder erwachte, verärgert sah sie auf den Wecker.

Dieses Bild in McIntyres Praxis ließ ihr keine Ruhe. Er war so wütend gewesen, was war denn so schlimm, wenn sie sich ein Bild anschaute? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er im Krieg gedient hatte. Er war gar nicht der Typ dazu... Ärzte töteten normalerweise keine Menschen und deshalb hassten sie den Krieg. Sie musste ihn fragen, es führte wohl kein Weg daran vorbei. Obwohl, vielleicht wusste Mayer etwas, sie arbeitete schließlich schon länger für ihn. McIntyre in Uniform, beinahe unvorstellbar. Über diesem Gedanken schlief sie wieder ein.

"Kommen Sie schon, Schwester Mayer, ich möchte doch nur etwas über meinen Chef herausfinden!" Seit einer halben Stunde versuchte Allison verzweifelt, etwas aus der Schwester herauszukriegen, aber die blieb stumm. Sie wollte weder über die Vergangenheit noch über das Bild sprechen und langsam hatte Allison genug. Das hatte keinen Sinn, die Frau war einfach zu stur - selbst für sie. "Wie Sie wollen, dann frag ich McIntyre eben selbst." Das klang entschlossener, als sie selbst war.

Sie klopfte an die Tür und wurde aufgefordert einzutreten. Der Doktor saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte sie freundlich an. er schien gut gelaunt zu sein, ihre Chance. "Sir, ich weiß das ist jetzt ein wenig unpassend...ich habe gestern das Bild gesehen und mich gefragt, wann es entstanden ist." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, Allison bereute die direkten Worte sofort wieder. Sie wollte den Job nicht aufgrund ihrer Neugier verlieren... "Das geht Sie gar nichts an! Und wenn Sie hier weiterhin arbeiten wollen, dann halten Sie sich zurück und kümmern sich um Ihren Kram!" Allison verließ fluchtartig den Raum, draußen wurde sie von Mayer mit einem besorgten Blick empfangen. Den Rest des Vormittags hütete sich Allison das Thema noch einmal zur Sprache zu bringen, aber dann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie löcherte Mayer so lange, bis diese sich bereit erklärte, einen Kaffee mit ihrer Kollegin zu trinken. Der Tag verlief ereignislos und je näher der Feierabend wurde, desto nervöser wurde die junge Frau. Würde sie das Geheimnis lösen können? Warum reagierte er immer so seltsam? Sie konnte sich kaum auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren und hatte Mühe die einfachsten Instruktionen zu befolgen. Endlich war es acht und sie konnte gehen. Mayer wollte sich aus dem Staub machen, aber sie fing sie ab und schleifte sie in ein kleines Café in der Nähe.

Sie hatten Kuchen gegessen, einen Kaffee getrunken und sich über Belangloses unterhalten. Jetzt wollte Allison endlich die Wahrheit wissen. Mayer rückte nur zögernd damit raus, zuerst fiel ihr ein dringender Termin ein, dann sprach sie ewig über die Schokotorte. "Bitte, ich will ja nur wissen, warum er so verbittert ist..." Dieser Satz brach den Widerstand und die ältere Frau begann zu erzählen. "Ich weiß nicht viel, alles was ich aufgeschnappt habe, ist, dass McIntyre in Korea war." Allison schluckte hart, sie hatte noch keinen Krieg erlebt, aber ihr Vater war in Korea gewesen. Sie war damals ein Teenager und hatte nicht verstanden, warum ihr Dad Menschen tötete. "Er hat dort wohl in einem Krankenhaus gearbeitet, ich glaube das Foto stammt aus der Zeit. Er kam frühzeitig nach Hause, mehr weiß ich nicht." Das war ja alles sehr mysteriös. Wenn es nur der Krieg wäre, würde er wohl nicht so reagieren. Da musste mehr dahinterstecken und Allison hatte auch schon eine Idee, wie sie dahinter kommen sollte.

In Allisons Bauch tanzten Hunderte Schmetterlinge als sie vor dem Haus hielt. Sie hatte in der Praxis angerufen und sich krank gemeldet. Jetzt konnte sie nur hoffen, dass alles gut gehen würde. Ihr war klar, dass sie ihren Job vergessen konnte, wenn etwas schief ging. Diesen Gedanken verdrängte sie und stieg langsam aus. Das Haus war sehr gepflegt, es war wahrscheinlich frisch gestrichen worden. Sie klingelte und insgeheim hoffte sie, niemanden anzutreffen. Die Tür öffnete sich und eine hübsche Frau stand vor ihr, sie sah genauso aus wie auf den Bildern. "Ja?" Ihre Stimme klang auch sehr angenehm, man konnte ihr die Verwunderung über den Besuch jedoch anhören. "Hallo, Mrs McIntyre. Ich bin Allison Brown und ich arbeite seit kurzem für Ihren Mann. Könnte ich reinkommen?" Zu ihrer Überraschung wurde die Tür geöffnet und sie betrat das Haus.

Der äußere Eindruck setzte sich hier fort, alles war freundlich und hell, es war ein Haus in dem man sich daheim fühlen konnte. Es erinnerte Allison an das kleine Häuschen ihrer Eltern, staunend sah sie sich um. Sie wurde aufgefordert, sich zu setzen. "Tee?" "Nein danke" Die Frau war wirklich nett, obwohl sie Allison gar nicht kannte. Als sich die Beiden gegenüber saßen, ruhte auf der Besucherin ein neugieriger Blick. "Es muss Ihnen merkwürdig vorkommen, dass ich hier einfach aufkreuze." Sie lächelte, sagte aber kein Wort. "Mein Anliegen ist nicht weniger merkwürdig. Ich arbeite erst seit kurzem für Ihren Mann und mir ist etwas aufgefallen, ein Bild in seinem Behandlungszimmer." Eine Tür knarrte und Allison gefror das Blut in den Adern. Wenn das der Doc war, war sie erledigt. "Mein Mann kommt erst abends, das ist meine Tochter." Tatsächlich kam ein junges Mädchen hinein und fing an, ihrer Mutter von dem Tag in der Schule zu erzählen. Die Fremde auf der Couch schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken. Allison nutzte die Zeit und sah sich um. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einer Bilderreihe auf dem Kamin gefangengenommen. Man konnte ein Weihnachtsfest sehen, Geburtstage, die Hochzeit und zwei kleine Mädchen mit Schultüten. Und da war es wieder, das Bild aus der Praxis. Zumindest ein ähnliches, die selben Leute, nur eine andere Anordnung. Der schwarzhaarige Mann und der Doc umarmten sich darauf, das warf ein neues Licht auf die Sache.

Die Tochter verschwand und es wurde wieder still. Allison stand auf und nahm die Aufnahme vom Kamin, sie hielt sie Mrs McIntyre hin und sagte "Die in der Praxis Ihres Mannes ist sehr ähnlich, und genau deshalb bin ich hier. Ich habe ihn selbst danach gefragt, doch er wurde wütend und ich dachte, Sie könnten mir vielleicht helfen." Die Frau nahm das Bild und betrachtete es nachdenklich. Dann seufzte sie und stand auf.

Nach einer Weile kam sie mit Tee und Keksen zurück. "Das wird jetzt länger dauern, befürchte ich. Aber umso besser, dann habe ich eine Ausrede um mich vom Putzen zu drücken..." Allison nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse und aß ein paar Kekse. "Mein Mann war Arzt in Korea, genauer gesagt im MASH 4077. Er hatte dort einen guten Freund, den schwarzhaarigen Mann, sein Name war Pierce. Irgendwann stellte John etwas an und wurde nach Hause geschickt." Allison, die an einem der hausgemachten Kekse knabberte, nickte verständnisvoll. Innerlich beglückwünschte sie sich für ihrer Idee herzukommen, endlich bekam sie Antworten. "Seit er wieder hier ist, erzählt er wenig. Ich weiß nicht viel über die Zeit im Krieg und noch weniger über diesen Pierce aber ich glaube, die beiden standen sich sehr nahe. In seinen Briefen hat John immer viel über ihn berichtet, doch irgendetwas ist zwischen ihnen vorgefallen und das ist meiner Meinung nach der Grund, warum er so merkwürdig auf Ihre Fragen reagiert hat." Allison kannte McIntyre erst seit kurzem aber trotzdem war sie überzeugt, dass seine Frau recht hatte. Der arme Mann, was mochte da passiert sein?

Allison stand auf und reichte ihrem Gegenüber die Hand. "Vielen Dank, ich hätte da aber noch eine Bitte..." Die Frau lächelte freundlich und ergriff die ihr dargereichte Hand. "Ich werde John nichts von Ihrem Besuch erzählen." Sie verabschiedeten sich und Allison fuhr mit ihrem Auto wieder nach Hause.

Die Frau war wirklich nett gewesen, es überraschte Allison immer noch, das man ihr einfach so vertraut hatte. Was wusste sie bis jetzt über Pierce? Er war Arzt, er war in der Einheit des Docs gewesen, sie waren Freunde und das wichtigste, etwas war zwischen ihnen vorgefallen. Nur was? Warum hatte McIntyre seiner Frau nichts erzählt? Was war so schlimmes passiert? Hatten sie sich gestritten? Eins war klar, von ihrem Chef würde sie keine Antworten bekommen, eher noch eine Kündigung. Trotzdem, der Mann tat ihr leid und sie wollte ihm helfen. Nur wie sollte sie das schaffen? Sie kannte den Doc ja kaum. Er schien sonst ein netter Mensch zu sein, nur auf dieses Thema konnte man ihn nicht ansprechen und seine Frau konnte auch nicht helfen. Ihr kam eine Idee, sie würde wohl morgen auch krank sein. Die Angina war aber auch hartnäckig... Es tat ihr zwar leid, ihren Chef nicht sehen zu können, aber man musste Opfer bringen...

Allison saß noch einmal auf der Couch der McIntyres und wartete. Als die Ehefrau von ihrem Vorhaben erfahren hatte, war sie sofort Feuer und Flamme. Sie hatte ihre Besucherin hineingebeten und war die Treppe hinaufgeeilt. Jetzt war sie schon seit einer Ewigkeit da oben und Allison kam sich langsam verloren vor. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, ob ihre Idee wirklich so gut war. Lohnte es sich dafür den Job zu riskieren? Dieser Gedankengang endete immer mit einer Antwort: Ja, absolut! Man konnte Schritte hören und schon stand Louise - inzwischen duzte man sich - im Raum. In ihren Händen hielt sie eine schön verzierte Holzdose mit einer Schleife drum herum. Sie stellte das Kästchen zwischen sich und Allison, dann öffnete sie das band und hob den Deckel.

"Das sind alle Briefe, die mir John aus Korea geschrieben hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dort finden wir, was du suchst!" Die Frau las Papier für Papier und manchmal glitzerte eine Träne in ihrem Augenwinkel. Allison beneidete sie ein bisschen um ihrem Ehemann, sie hatte wirklich Glück. Auf jedem dieser Briefe standen Zeilen, die nur für sie bestimmt waren. Ihr Mann hatte sie voller Liebe geschrieben... Allison ertappte sich, wie sie sich wünschte Mrs. McIntyre zu sein. Die echte Ehefrau riss sie aus ihren Gedanken als sie aufsprang und einen Zettel holte. Sie schreib etwas drauf und reichte ihn der Besucherin. "Das ist alles was ich gefunden habe. Ich hoffe es reicht." Zum Abschied umarmten sich die beiden Frauen wie alte Freundinnen. "Wenn die Geschichte überstanden ist, kannst du gerne zu uns kommen und mit uns Abendessen. Du bist hier jederzeit willkommen!" Diese Worte rührten Allison ganz besonders, immerhin war sie ja eine Fremde und Louise behandelte sie so, als würden sie sich ewig kennen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: M*A*S*H gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit..._

"Guten Tag, ich hätte gern die Telefonnummer von Dr. Pierce aus Crabapple Cove, Maine." ... "Welcher? Benjamin Franklin." ... "Genau der." ... "Ja, ich hab es mir notiert. Vielen Dank." Allison legte den Hörer auf und dankte Gott für die Auskunft. Ein wenig stolz blickte sie auf den Zettel vor sich, dort standen die Adresse und Nummer von Pierce. Vielleicht würde er ihr verraten, was die ganze Sache mit John, ähm, McIntyre sollte. Sie ertappte sich immer wieder, wie sie ihn beim Vornamen nannte. Wenn ihr das vor ihm passierte, Gott wie peinlich! Aber Allison McIntyre würde trotzdem gut klingen. Allison McIntyre, sie sagte den Namen immer wieder vor sich hin. Den Zettel pinnte sie an ihre Wohnzimmerwand und begann dann die Kisten auszupacken. Sie würde Pierce am Wochenende besuchen, wenn sie ihn anrufen würde, könnte er auflegen. Aber wenn sie in Fleisch und Blut vor ihm stand, hatte er keine Chance, dann musste er mit ihr reden. Maine war nicht soweit von Boston entfernt und wenn sie Freitag Abend losfuhr, war sie Montag pünktlich wieder in der Praxis. Den Rest ihren freien Tages nutzte sie in dem sie in ihre Wohnung ein wenig aufräumte. Sie packte unzählige Kartons aus und sank schließlich erschöpft in ihr Bett.

Es war endlich soweit, der Feierabend rückte immer näher und bald konnte sie nach Maine fahren. Sie war schon richtig aufgeregt und hibbelig. "Was ist denn mit Ihnen los, Brown? Haben Sie etwas aus dem Arzneischrank geschluckt?" Allison knurrte nur leise, das Schlimme war, Mayer dachte tatsächlich sie war der Boss. Der Doc war toll und sie genoss jeden Augenblick in seiner Nähe, aber dieser Drachen... "Sagen Sie, hätten Sie Lust heute bei meiner Familie zu essen? Ich weiß, es ist kurzfristig, aber.." Allisons Herz machte einen Sprung und auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit. John wollte Zeit mit ihr verbringen, er mochte sie... Wieso ausgerechnet heute? "Ein andermal gern, aber ich fahre übers Wochenende zu meinen....Eltern und der Weg ist weit. Wenn ich also noch etwas Zeit mit Ihnen verbringen möchte, muss ich mich heute auf den Weg machen. Tut mir leid..." "Dann vielleicht nächste Woche...," sagte ihr Chef und ging. Auch die beiden Schwestern verließen die Praxis und Allison stieg in ihren Wagen. Sie war schon gespannt auf den Mann, der so ein guter Freund von John gewesen war.

Nachdem sie die halbe Nacht durchgefahren war, kam Allison müde in ihrem Hotel an. Sie hatte übers Wochenende ein Zimmer in einer kleinen Pension in Crabapple Cove gebucht. Es war dem niedrigen Preis entsprechend nicht besonders komfortabel, aber es hatte ein Bett und war um längen gemütlicher als ihre Wohnung. Sie sprang unter die Dusche und sank danach sofort ins Bett. Sie wälzte sich hin und her, doch sie konnte partout nicht einschlafen. Sie war einfach zu aufgeregt, die bevorstehende Begegnung ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Zum ersten mal seit ihrer Abfahrt aus Boston überkamen sie Zweifel. Was, wenn John diesen Mann gar nichts sehen wollte? Oder umgedreht, wenn Pierce sie hinausschmiss? Vielleicht sollte sie doch einfach alles absagen und wieder heim fahren. Es würde niemand bemerken, McIntyres Frau würde es sicher verstehen und der Alltag würde wieder seinen gewohnten Gang gehen. Keiner musste von dieser Aktion erfahren. Nein, sie war es ihm schuldig, sie musste es einfach tun. Ja, ja, Helfersyndrom... Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen und sie war ein wenig zuversichtlicher. Das einzige, was sie noch nicht wusste war, was sie zu Pierce sagen sollte. "Hallo, ich arbeite für jemand, von dem ich glaube, dass Sie ihn kennen." Nein, das klang dumm. "Ich bin Allison Brown und ich glaube, etwas steht zwischen Ihnen und Dr. McIntyre. Ob er weiß das ich hier bin? Nein!" Das klang noch schlimmer. Ohne es zu merken, schlief sie ein und erwachte erst wieder als die Sonne durch ihr Fenster schien.

Nach der Morgenroutine hatte sie sich angezogen und war durch die Stadt spaziert. Es war noch früh am Tag und der kleine Ort lag verschlafen vor ihr. Mit jedem Schritt gefiel es ihr mehr und ihre Nervosität verschwand wie von selbst. Ein Blick auf die Uhr, es war neun, ob man Pierce schon stören konnte? Ja, man konnte. Wenn nicht jetzt, dann nie! Allison lief durch die verwinkelten Straßen bis sie endlich an der kleinen Praxis angekommen war. Gleich dahinter stand ein Haus, das Haus von Pierce. Sie marschierte schnurstracks auf die Tür zu und klingelte. Niemand öffnete, unschlüssig sah sie nach oben. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, womöglich war der Mann im Urlaub... Sie läutete nochmals und tatsächlich, von drinnen konnte man ein Schlurfen hören. Dann Stimmen, eine männliche und eine aufgeregte weibliche. Obwohl es sonst nicht ihre Art war, lauschte Allison. "Keine Angst, Darling. Wenn es dein Mann ist, werde ich ihm schon alles erklären." Allison schaute prüfend auf das Klingelschild, ja es war tatsächlich das Haus von Pierce. Wo war sie da bloß gelandet? "Aber Ben, er ist stark. Nicht das er dir was antut. Besser ich verschwinde!" Schnelles Trippeln war zu hören, dann einen Schlüssel im Schloss und die Tür öffnete sich. "Hör zu Scott, ich kann dir alles erklären! Sie kam völlig aufgelöst zu mir und ich habe sie nur getröstet! Es ist nichts passiert, ehrlich!" Allison brach ins schallendes Gelächter aus, Pierce starrte sie einigermaßen verwirrt an. "Sie sind nicht Scott..." Sie bekam schon keine Luft mehr vor Lachen, aber das Gesicht des Mannes war einfach zu komisch gewesen. Es fehlte nicht viel, und sie würde über den Boden rollen vor Lachen.

"Das haben Sie richtig beobachtet, Dr Pierce. Tut mir leid, wenn ich störe, ich kann gerne später wieder kommen. Mein Anliegen ist wichtig." Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, hinter ihm erschien eine junge, hübsche Frau in einem Hemd, seinem Hemd. "Gut, wir können uns ja in einer Stunde in dem Café um die Ecke treffen und uns unterhalten..." Er hatte einige Fragen, aber Allison rannte die Treppe hinunter und verschwand in die Stadt. Kaum außer Sichtweite, fing sie wieder an laut zu lachen.

Eine Stunde später saß Allison in dem Café, ein Stück leckeren hausgemachten Kuchen und eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffee vor sich und wartete auf Pierce. Sie hatte Angst, er würde nicht auftauchen. Warum sollte er sich auch mit einer völlig Fremden treffen? Andererseits, nach dem Auftritt heute Morgen traute sie ihm so einiges zu. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach verschwinden, den Man versetzen und wieder nach Boston fahren? Die Tür öffnete sich und Pierce kam herein. Er sah sich suchend um, als er Allison erkannte erschien ein freundliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er ging zu ihrem Tisch, die beiden gaben sich die Hand und setzten sich. "Also, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Gerade als er das gesagt hatte, erschien die Besitzerin des Cafés. Eine alte, freundliche Dame, der Typ nette Großmutter, und lächelte den beiden zu. "Was kann ich dir bringen, Hawkeye?" "Das übliche. Danke" Allisons Gegenüber wendete sich wieder zu ihr und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Sie essen öfters hier, nehme ich an." Die Frau erschien wieder und brachte Rührei und Kaffee. "Erst mal muss ich mich für den Überfall heute früh entschuldigen. Ich wollte nicht stören." Der Mann lächelte bloß gequält und machte dann eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Ich heiße Allison Brown und ich bin Krankenschwester." Er nickte und schob sich gleichzeitig eine Gabel voll Rührei in den Mund. "Ich arbeite in Boston für...für Dr. McIntyre." Der Gesichtsausdruck des Doktors änderte sich schlagartig, er fing an zu Husten und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Allison war überrascht, diese Reaktion hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie bereute sogleich, dass sie hergekommen war und wollte am liebsten aufstehen und weglaufen. Sie musste weg von hier, alles war ein furchtbarer Fehler gewesen, was hatte sie sich nur gedacht? Sie wollte aufstehen, aber Pierce, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte, hielt ihren Arm fest.

"Warten Sie. Sie arbeiten wirklich für Trap?" Die Stimme klang freudig und erwartungsvoll. "Ähm, ja." Pierce hatte sein Essen völlig vergessen, seine braunen Augen fixierten Allison. "Wie geht es ihm? Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe so lang nichts mehr von ihm gehört, seit..." Er brach ab, Allison wurde wieder nervös. Sie war dem Geheimnis zum Greifen nahe, es lag direkt vor ihr. "Seit was? Ich muss gestehen, das ist der Grund für meinen Besuch." Pierce lächelte nur geheimnisvoll. "Weiß er, dass Sie hier sind?" Allison schüttelte heftig den Kopf und ihr wurde Angst und Bange bei dem Gedanken daran, was passieren würde, sollte er es herausfinden. "Ich bin ohne sein Wissen hier. Es ist nur so, soll ich Ihnen die ganze Geschichte erzählen?" Ihr wurde bewusst, wie dumm diese Frage war und sie hätte sie am liebsten zurückgenommen. "Ich bitte darum." Allison räusperte sich und atmete tief durch. Ihr war klar, dass die Geschichte furchtbar nach hinten losgehen konnte. Aber wenn nicht bestand eine realistische Chance auf Erfolg.

"Ich habe vor kurzem bei Doktor McIntyre angefangen, als Krankenschwester. Ich habe in seinem Behandlungszimmer ein Foto entdeckt, auf dem sieht man Sie und den Doc und ein paar andere. Als ich McIntyre danach gefragt habe, wurde er wütend und da war mein Interesse geweckt. Ich habe mit seiner Frau gesprochen, die wusste auch nicht, warum er so böse wurde, sie hat mir einiges über die Zeit in Korea erzählt und die Spur führte...nun ja, zu Ihnen." Pierce hatte während dem Bericht die ganze Zeit genickt, um zu bestätigen, dass er wusste, wovon Allison sprach. "Verstehe ich das richtig, Sie sind wegen einem Foto hier?" Der belustigte Unterton war nicht zu überhören. "Äh, ja. Und weil ich meinem Chef helfen will, zwischen Ihnen ist etwas vorgefallen und ich denke, dass ist der Grund, warum er so verbittert ist."

So, jetzt war es raus. Nun lag es nicht mehr an ihr, ob alles gut ging. "ER ist verbittert? Dabei müsste ich sauer sein. Schließlich hat ER sich einfach so davon gemacht und sich nicht mal einen Brief geschrieben." Allison schluckte hart, der Mann schien verletzt zu sein,. Das hätte sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut... "Erklären Sie mir das?" Er wollte nicht, dass sah man ihm an. Wahrscheinlich wollte er den Krieg vergessen, so wie alle Veteranen. "Ich hatte Urlaub und war in Tokio. Als ich wiederkam, war er verschwunden, er war nach Hause gefahren und hatte sich nicht mal verabschiedet. Während meiner Abwesenheit, ist er durchgedreht und hat angeblich zwei Tage durchgetrunken und dann nackt im Messezelt mit Bananen um sich geschmissen. Da wurde er entlassen und durfte nach Hause. Aber auch nach Kriegsende hat er nicht einen Brief geschrieben." Ohne es zu wollen musste Allison lachen. Sie konnte sich ihren Chef nicht bei so einer Aktion vorstellen, das passte nicht zu dem Mann, den sie kannte. Pierce und sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile, sie saßen bis nachmittags im Café und unterhielten sich über dieses und jenes. Mit einem guten Gefühl machte sich die Krankenschwester wieder auf den Weg in ihr Hotel, morgen würde sie in aller Frühe wieder nach Boston fahren. Es würde sich alles zum Guten wenden, da war sie sich sicher.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: M*A*S*H gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit..._

Es war eine Woche her, seit Allison bei Pierce gewesen war. Den ganzen Tag war sie nervös, bald würde es so weit sein. In der Praxis war nichts weiter passiert, doch sie war bei den McIntyres eingeladen.

Der Tisch war gedeckt als sie in das Haus des Docs traten. "Schatz, ich glaube du hast dich verzählt oder isst Becky mit uns?" Louise lächelte Allison bloß verschwörerisch zu, sagte aber nichts zu den vier Gedecken. Der Zeitpunkt war perfekt, die beiden Töchter waren außer Haus und wenn der Gast noch kam, war alles perfekt. Nach Allisons Rückkehr waren die beiden Frauen übereingekommen, dass man John notfalls zu seinem Glück zwingen musste. Doktor McIntyre setzte sich an den Tisch, aber Louise machte keine Anstalten das Essen zu bringen. Auf die Wiederholten Fragen des Ehemanns antwortete sie stets "Du musst noch ein bisschen Geduld haben, der Ehrengast kommt erst noch." Und endlich klingelte es, pünktlich zur ausgemachten Zeit, und Allison lief zur Tür. De Besucher begrüßte sie herzlich und sie gingen gemeinsam wieder ins Wohnzimmer. John McIntyre saß mit vor Staunen weit offenem Mund da, starrte den Mann, der hereingekommen war, an und ließ sogar die Gabel vor Schreck fallen. Die fiel mit lautem Scheppern auf den Teller, das schien den Doc wieder aufzuwecken.

Er fing an zu stammeln "A...aber wie ist das...was machst... ich meine...wieso... woher weißt du..." "Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen Trap!" Die beiden Frauen lächelten sich schelmisch an, der Plan hatte funktioniert. Ein wenig schüchtern stand McIntyre auf und umarmte Pierce. Die beiden lagen sich lange in den Armen, keiner wollte wieder loslassen. Sie hatten sich zu lange nicht mehr gesehen, aber in diesem Moment schien die Zeit zurückgedreht zu sein, alles war wie früher in Korea. Endlich lösten sich die zwei Freunde voneinander, Louise nahm Pierce den Mantel ab und er setzte sich an den Tisch. "Wir holen mal das Essen." Allison und ihre Komplizin verschwanden in die Küche um den Männern Zeit zum Reden zu lassen. Die hatten die beiden auch bitter nötig. "Woher weißt du, wo ich wohne?" Trapper konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären, die zwei Frauen hatten ihr Geheimnis bis zum Schluss gut bewahrt. "Deine charmante Krankenschwester hat es mir verraten. Sie ist bei mir in Maine aufgekreuzt und hat mich mehr oder weniger gebeten herzukommen. Es ist schön dich mal wieder zu sehen." Auf Pierce Gesucht erschien das für ihn so typische Lächeln. "Ehrlich? Ich..." McIntyre brach ab, etwas schien ihn zu beschäftigen. Pierce ermunterte ihn, ihm alles zu erzählen und John fasste sich ein Herz.

Langsam, zögernd begann er seinem Freund all die Dinge anzuvertrauen, die ihn schon so lange beschäftigten. "Es tut mir so leid, ich hätte nicht einfach ohne ein Wort abhauen sollen. ich hab dich dort in diesem Dreckloch allein gelassen, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Glaub mir, es fiel mir schwer aber ich hatte die Chance zu meiner Familie zu kommen, meine Frau und meine Kinder und da... Ich hab mir solche Vorwürfe gemacht, wir haben uns nicht mal verabschiedet! Ich wollte ja auf dich warten, aber Burns hat damals gesagt, entweder das nächste Flugzeug oder eine Versetzung in eine Einheit direkt an der Front. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ich weiß, es war feige, aber jeder von uns wäre gegangen. Es war deshalb natürlich nicht automatisch richtig! Und dann, kaum zuhause wollte ich dir schreiben, ich saß immer wieder da und wusste nicht, was. Es schien mir so unfair, dir zu erzählen wie gut es mir geht, du saßt allein im Krieg mit Burns als Kommandeur und ich rede davon, wie toll alles ist! Nach Kriegsende hab ich dann allen Mut zusammengenommen und dir einen Brief geschrieben, und dann noch einen, es waren insgesamt zehn und du hast auf keinen geantwortet. Es hat mich nicht überrascht, ich wäre an deiner Stelle auch furchtbar wütend gewesen. Ich bin auch nicht zu unserem Treffen gekommen, ich wollte dich nicht provozieren. Wer von euch hätte sich schon über den Besuch von mir altem Feigling gefreut?"

Nachdem diese Worte gesagt waren fühlte sich Trapper unendlich erleichtert, ihm kam es vor, als wäre der Mount Everest von seinem Herzen gefallen. "Ich bin dir nie böse gewesen, okay am Anfang aber dann... Du warst mein bester Freund! Und außerdem kam dann BJ, der war mir auch ein guter Freund. Und Burns wurde ziemlich bald nach deiner Abreise in die Geschlossene gesteckt. Du brauchst also kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, alles vergeben und vergessen! Und natürlich hätte sich jeder über deinen Besuch gefreut, du hast uns gefehlt. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht aufgetaucht bist! Aber sag mal, welche Brief? Ich hab nie welche gekriegt?" Die freundlichen Worte hoben McIntyres Laune noch mehr, nur die Sache mit der Post war seltsam. Er stand auf und holte einen alten Zettel hervor. Er hielt sie Pierce hin und sagte "Ich hab sie an die Adresse geschickt!"

Jetzt wurde einiges klar, Pierce holte einen Stift aus seiner Hemdtasche und schreib auf die Rückseite des Zettels irgendetwas. "Ich bin gleich nach Kriegsende umgezogen, wer weiß wem du die Briefe geschickt hast... Hier, das ist meine neue Adresse. Ich denke wir können jetzt die Frauen wieder rein holen, sie lauschen wahrscheinlich sowieso an der Tür und dann können wir essen. Ich hab einen Bärenhunger!" McIntyre ging in die Küche und holte seine Frau und Allison. Bevor sie in das schöne Wohnzimmer gingen, drückte McIntyre Allison und flüsterte ihr zu "Eigentlich müsste ich Sie dafür feuern, aber dafür bin ich zu glücklich. Vielen dank!" Das Herz der jungen Krankenschwester schlug so schnell wie noch nie zuvor als sie hinter ihrem Chef das Wohnzimmer betrat. Den Rest des Abends wurden Geschichten aus Korea erzählt, all die Streiche die man Burns gespielt hatte wurden noch mal aufgerollt, Pierce und John berichteten, was sie nach dem Krieg getrieben hatten und Allison konnte nicht wiederstehen Pierce zu fragen, wie es denn Scott und seiner Frau geht. Der grinste vielsagend, verweigerte jedoch jede weitere Aussage. Am Ende des Essens beschlossen Hawkeye und Trapper sich bald wiederzusehen und alle waren froh über den Ausgang der Geschichte.

Ende, aus und vorbei


End file.
